Interesting Circumstances
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: Some interesting powder puts Aeryn in a predicament that's going to be fun getting out of. (or into :)
1. Dargo and Aeryn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Farscape...although Ben isn't out of the question.... :)   
  
Author Notes: Let me know if an R rating is too much. I wrote this a while ago, and just got the nerve up to post it. Hope you enjoy, and please, by all means, r/r! (you could also check out my other Farscape Fics, 'When you love someone' and, 'Unconditionally Forever') :)  
  
  
Chapter 1: Dargo and Crichton  
  
"Hey baby." Dargo voiced, sideling up to Aeryn.  
  
"Frell off." She replied, giving him a look and going back to work on her prowler.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." he answered, growling deep in his throat and going towards her.  
  
Aeryn took a step back from his advancing mouth and pushed him away. "Dargo! What's gotten into you? Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not sure, but hopefully I'll get into-"  
  
"Stop. Right. There." John yelled as he ran into the room, pulse pistol aimed at Dargo. "You heard the girl. Back off buddy." He said, now standing near Aeryn, still watching Dargo. ((Hopefully he'll get into...is this really Dargo? Into Aeryn...I don't think so!))   
"I think this is between Aeryn and I. In other words, don't get between us." Dargo hissed, fists clenched at his sides, noticing Aeryn's pulse pistol nearby.  
  
"I don't think so big guy. Aeryn's status at the moment is hands off. Got it?" John asked, motioning with his pistol towards the door to the hanger.  
  
"Fine. If that's the way it's going to be." Dargo glared at them, and turned away. John turned to Aeryn, prepared to ask her what had happened, but before he could speak, Aeryn shoved him out of the way of Dargo's incoming fire. When they rolled under the prowler, Dargo left.  
  
"Thanks." John told Aeryn, as he lay under her, both of them underneath her prowler.  
  
"No problem." Aeryn replied, shrugging, and smiling as her hair fell in John's face.  
  
John chuckled, but catching a whiff of something, he inhaled, leaning closer to her...5 micros later, he lunged at Aeryn, attacking her lips and pulling her down on top of him when she tried to get up.  
  
Soon managing to pull away, Aeryn slapped him hard, and rolled out from underneath the prowler, standing up as quickly as possible.  
  
"First Dargo is talking suggestively, and now you?" she huffed, yanking her tank top strap back to her shoulder, from where John had pulled it down. "What is frelling wrong with you two? Next you'll tell my Rygel wants to sleep with me!"   
  
John, by then had come out from under the prowler, and was now casually leaning on it, staring stupidly at Aeryn with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"John? Have you heard anything I've said?"  
  
"He hasn't, but I have." Rygel answered her, hovering over to her around eye level on his throan sled. "I know what's wrong with them too." at this he grinned and reached out to fondle a stand of her hair. "It's your hair." he said simply, then added, "And no, I have no intention of sleeping with you. Sabaceans are a inferior species."  
  
Aeryn shoved his hand away and grabbed his throat. "What's wrong with my hair?!"  
  
"Nothing sweet cakes." John answered, sidling up to her and putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Aeryn was totally confused. And thoroughly mad! "What the FRELL is going on here? All of you are thinking with your mivonks!" With that, Aeryn released Rygel and as John continued to stand by her side, his hand now playing with her hair, she turned towards him.  
  
Smiling sweetly she said, "This will have you thinking about other things." as she kneed him in the mivonks.   
  
"Ahhhhh...ohhh...." John fell to the floor in pain, rolling around as Rygel laughed and Aeryn stormed off.  
_________________________  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Zhaan

Chapter 2: Zhaan  
  
  
"Zhaan? What is wrong with everyone?" Aeryn asked when she found Zhaan in her room.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing Aeryn."  
  
"Something is. Have you seen Dargo? Or John? Rygel even! They're out of their minds!"  
  
"In fact I have seen Dargo. A satisfying amount of him." Zhaan giggled and looked away from Aeryn.  
  
"By the Goddess, Zhann? You didn't?!"  
  
"Yes Aeryn, and I plan to do it again..."  
  
This time when Zhann giggled, Aeryn fled, seeking Chiana...  
  
"Aeryn?" Pilot called over her comm. No answer...  
  
___________________  
  
  
end chapter 2  
  
Any insightfull suggestions? Witty comments?  
  
  
-Angel 


	3. Chiana

Chapter 3: Chiana  
  
  
"Chian-" Aeryn stopped in the middle of the name as she walked into the cargo bay. Only to find Chiana and John...otherwise occupied.  
  
Almost instantly a surge of jealousy and rage swept through her. How could he? Or Chiana, that little tralk!  
  
"Crichton! What are you doing?" she asked, surprised to find herself on the verge of tears.  
  
The answer to her question was a satisfied groan as Chiana's hand sank lower in Crichton's lap.  
  
Without waiting for a spoken answer, Aeryn left, blocking out the sounds coming from behind her.  
  
((am I the only sane one on this ship? I thought he and I...oh, never mind!))  
  
_________________________________________  
  
end chapter 3 


	4. Pilot

Chapter 4: Pilot  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"Aeryn, I'm glad you came." Pilot greeted her. "I've been wanting to talk to you for arns.  
  
Under Pilots direct gaze, Aeryn grew steadily self conscious. "About what, Pilot?" she asked, shuffling from foot to foot.  
  
"About you, Aeryn." Pilot blinked once and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh no, not you too?" she questioned, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
"You are beautiful Aeryn Sun. In fact, I-"  
  
"Pilot! Stop! I don't want to hear it!" Aeryn yelled, this time running from the  
scene.  
__________________________________________  
  
  
end chapter 4 


	5. Rygel and John

Chapter 5: Rygel and John  
  
  
"John."  
  
"Yes Zhann?"  
  
"Do it again."   
  
"Anything for you sweetheart." he replied without hesitating, and began his  
ministrations.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Chiana! By the Goddess!" Rygel moaned, twitching on his throan sled.  
  
"That's it Rygel! Oh yes!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
End chapter 5 


	6. Pheremones

Chapter 6: Pheromones  
  
  
"What the frell is going on? That's what I need to figure out." Aeryn contemplated out loud, sitting in the dining area, eating crackers. "Dargo was first, in the hanger, with those ridiculas come on's...he must have learned them from Crichton....then it was John..."  
  
*flash*  
  
"Thanks." he said, watching her closely.  
  
"No problem." she replied, propping herself up, as some hair came loose and fell in John's face. He chuckled and inhaled...  
  
*end flash*  
  
((He smelled something...)) here, Aeryn discreetly sniffed the air around her. Nope. Wasn't her.  
  
"Then Rygel. After Jo-Crichton...kissed me. That disgusting little blob actually touched my hair!"   
  
*flash*  
  
"...It's your hair..."  
  
*end flash*  
  
"My hair? The only thing wrong with my hair is that Rygel touched it!" Aeryn suddenly remembered something...At the commerce planet several solar days ago...  
  
*flash*  
  
"Do you have anything for hair? You know, to wash it with?" Aeryn asked the vendor, scanning the booth as she did so.  
  
"Yesss. In fact I do." the snake like creature had hissed. "Jussst the thing for a Peaccce Keeper in her prime." He said, pulling a large bottle of a shelf.  
  
"Good." Aeryn replied. ((What has my being a peace keeping in my prime have to do with it? And I'm not anymore, anyway...))  
  
"Assss a warning. Don't use more then a pinch. A little goes a long way."   
  
"Fine, whatever." Aeryn told him, paying for it and hurrying disgustedly off after the creature winked at her suggestively.  
  
*end flash*  
  
"...a little goes a long way..."  
  
In fact, Aeryn had paid no heed to the creatures warning. Like she usally did, she had poured out a handful of the powder to wash her hair. Her hair....  
  
"My hair! That's it! It's my hair! I've heard of this powder before...it sends out pheromones, acts as an aphrodisiac...I need to take a shower."  
  
_________________________  
  
End chapter 6 


	7. Searching

Chapter 7: Searching  
  
___________________________  
  
While Aeryn was in the shower, and away from everyone, the effects of the powder began to wear off...John found himself with Chiana, ready to rip off his shirt. ((Oh shit! What the hell!)) He had quickly gotten up, and Dargo had replaced him almost immediately. Now, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but he had a feeling he was getting closer...  
___________________________  
  
"Aeryn."  
  
"Not now Pilot! I've had enough of all the dren right now!"  
  
"I understand. But I am fine at the moment. Your hair seems to be affecting the entire crew. Even Moya feels...well, she feels it also. You need to wash all traces of the powder from your hair if you want all of this to stop. After you are done, I will run some tests to check and make sure...I am trying to control it, but...you're so beautiful Captain Sun..."  
  
"Oh Frell."  
____________________________ 


	8. John and Aeryn

Chapter 8: John and Aeryn  
  
  
"Aeryn?" John called softly, knocking before he entered her quarters. When there was no reply, he simply followed his ears, and his nose. To the sound of running water, and...Aeryn.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Aeryn was in the midst of probably the most through hair washing in her whole life. "I can't have everyone acting this way..." she thought aloud, and then added, "I wonder what Pilot meant when he said Moya felt it too...Dren...no...Could she? Ha!"  
  
_________________________  
  
  
John stepped out of his clothes, taking care not to make any noise before he stepped into the shower with Aeryn.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
"Frell, Crichton! Get the frell out!" she yelled, withholding the scream that rose inside her when he had surprised her by putting his arms around her from behind. She had whirled around, all thoughts of modestly gone for the moment. But only a moment, for a deep blush soon came to her face.  
  
________________________  
  
  
"Aeryn. God, you're so beautiful..." John breathed, standing as close to her as she would allow, as his eyes took in every inch of her.  
  
"No John. You just think that because of this frelling powder," she said, turning to gesture at the closed bottle behind her. John took the opportunity to step closer and catch her mouth in his, delivering a slow passionate kiss as Aeryn had never experienced the likes of before.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
"Frell John! It's just the powder making you feel this way!" she growled at him, deep down wishing it were really her he was attracted to.  
  
"Get out." she ordered, once again conscious of both their nakedness.  
  
"Aeryn...I could never leave you...even if I wanted to."  
  
She started to speak, but no words came out, for John silenced her with another  
kiss...  
  
__________________________  
  
  
End chapter 8 


	9. Love You

Chapter 9: Love You  
  
  
After their shower together, Aeryn sent Crichton back to his quarters, and washed her hair once again, then proceeded to go to bed. Alone. ((Frell. What have I done?! It wasn't me he loved in there...just that frelling powder!!)) Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall silently to her pillow.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast. Quite awkwardly. There was apologies all around, excluding Rygel, who seemed very happy with himself, and Aeryn for that matter, who didn't say a word the whole meal. John...well, he didn't specify what he was sorry for, and his apology was the least convincing...  
  
__________________________  
  
  
Later that day, John approached Aeryn, who was once again working on her prowler.  
  
"Aeryn...about last night..."  
  
"No John. There's nothing to say. It was a mistake on my part. I was stupid in fact, to let you...infiltrate my feelings when I knew yours were false."  
  
"Aer- Right. Sorry." he answered, beginning to walk away.   
  
Aeryn turned her back to him, indicating the discussion was over. When she disappeared inside her prowler, John made up his mind, turned around, and followed quietly behind her...  
  
___________________________  
  
  
"There's no need to apologize again Crichton." Aeryn began, sensing him behind her. "Can you hand me that torch?" She asked, focused, or seemingly so, on the task at hand: fixing up her prowler.   
  
"Sure. Here you go." John replied, laying the torch in her hand, but not letting go as she pulled it towards her. When she turned around, his lips found hers. They were pulled together as if magnetically.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
"FRELL IT ALL CRICHTON!!" Aeryn screamed,  
  
"Aeryn, I-"  
  
"No! Stop! It! I thought I had all that powder washed out..." she paused, then  
called out, "Pilot?"  
  
"Yes Aeryn?"  
  
"What were the results of the test on my hair sample?"  
  
"All of the powder was successfully washed out."  
  
Aeryn sat still and thought that over for a moment.  
  
"As I was trying to tell you, It's not the powder that makes me feel this way Aeryn..."  
  
"Crichton, don't..." she protested, meekly now.  
  
"Yes. I will. Aeryn, it's you that makes me this way...I...I lo-"  
  
"I know Crichton, you've told me before."  
  
"Let me say it now and mean it! Never before did I mean it like I do now. I love  
you Aeryn Sun."  
  
______________________  
  
  
End chapter 9 


	10. End

Author Note: Should I end it here? I have another page written...but I'm not sure if it goes along with it as well...it doesn't flow right...or something. Let me know if I should add the rest of not!  
  
  
Chapter 10: End  
  
______________________  
  
  
John studied Aeryn's face, and was surprised when he saw her take a deep breath to hold back the tears shinning in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly, wiping away a tear she had allowed to escape.  
  
"You...oh frell...you make me feel things I've never felt before."  
  
"Good or bad?"   
  
"Crichton!" she laughed slightly, her breath shuddering, "It scares me."  
  
"It's ok...I'll...I can go now."  
  
"No! I don't want you to go!...Stay Crichton." Aeryn pleaded with him, a thing she rather disliked admitting in the future.   
  
In response to her request, John said all he needed to with the kiss he placed on her lips.  
  
____________________  
  
"Oh, and Aeryn?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, her head on his chest.  
  
"It's John. Not Crichton."  
  
____________________ THE END?  
  
  
End chapter 10 


End file.
